kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (UW)
This is the Complete History of the Unsungverse, the Kingdom Hearts Universe that existed in the time of Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight, and any future titles. The year system used is known as DC (Disney Calendar) which works similar to the Georgian Calendar system with the exception of the Year used (1 DC = 1901 AD) 5,000,000,000-25,200: Formation of the Universe and the Infinte Empire -5,000,000,000 BDC The Universe was created. It is believed by both religious and scientific purposes that the Universe was created from the light that was Kingdom Hearts before diving deep into the Realm of Darkness. -49,000 BDC The Lehonian Infinite Empire, the first large-scale interworldly state is established with its capital firmly established in the secretive tropical world of Lehon. At it's peak, it claimed over 500 worlds in it's Empire, a large size at the time due to the fact that Warp Technology was non-existent at the time. However, these worlds were scattered across the entirety of the universe, stretching from the Present Day Principality of Lucidia to the wayward Republic of New Venezia, also including worlds from the Union of the Realm of Light and Republic of Acadia. -30,000 BDC The Lehonian Civil War begins between the Infnite Empire, and various Worlds seeking Independence from it. It was fueled by the savagery of the Lehonian people, fueled by the power of darkness, and lasted for over 5,000 years. -25,793-25,783 BDC The Holy Wars, A war was fought in the small world of Ashla, between those who believed in following the light, and those who followed the darkness over what they believe to be the true purpose of Kingdom Hearts. These warriors of light were the first Keyblade Wielders. These Dark Humans as they were to be called were defeated and cast off into the Realm of Darkness. The Warriors of Light eventually left Ashla for the Misty Mountains (later known as the Land of Departure) and founded the Monastic Order of the Keyblade. 25,200-15,000 BDC: Rise of the Haos Republic and of the Keyblade Knights -25,200 BDC The Lehonian Civil War ends with the collapse of the Infinite Empire. Various worlds won their independence, though 10% of the remnant states fell into the influence of the two superpowers of it's day, the Despotic Kingdom of Cron (established 25,130 BDC) and the Achaean Empire (formed 25,121 BDC) The Unification Wars, as contemporaies called it begins on this year. The Serene Republic of Traversia and its allies, the Kingdom of Disney and its allies, the Kingdom of Olympus, and the Azuran Imperium (the predecessor to the Sultanate of Agrabah) fight wars with each other. -25,102-25,100 BDC The Cron-Achaean War, is fought. It ends with the Achaean Empire annexing the former Kingdom and the capture of King Kron. -25,053 BDC The Unification Wars end with the Treaty of Traversia. In the treaty, the 6 states that were at war with each other, (Serene Republic of Traversia/Traverse Town, Disney Kingdom/Castle, Kingdom of Radiant Garden, Sultanate of Agrabah, Kingdom of Olympus & Principality of Villeneuve/Beast's Castle) would agree to a united republic whilst maintaining the social and political independence of the individual state, thus laying down the foundation that formed the Haos Republic. -24,500 BDC The Great Schism of the Monastic State. The Monastic State fights dissidents and Keyblade Wielders who turned towards Darkness. The battles were fought across the Monastic State as well as one key battle that took place in Traversia. The war led to the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order swearing fealty to the new Republic in exchange for continued autonomy. -15,000 BDC The Achaean Empire collapses to Civil War. 8,000-1000 BDC: The Wars of Light and Dark -7,003-6,900 BDC The Second Great Schism. War fought between the Monastic State and dissidents of the order. Despite the conflcit being a Keyblade Order-Haos victory, the dissidents retreated to the Realm of Darkness, where they founded the Dark Empire, creating the first Heartless to use for their army. -5,000 BDC The Great Hyperspace War, fought between the Haos Republic and the Dark Empire is fought here. The conflict encompassed the entire Haos Republic, though the main forces focused their attention on three Republic worlds, and later to the remote Badlands and the Dark Empire's capital of Nekros. After it overcame the initial shock of the Dark invasion, the Republic's armadas regrouped and annihilated the Dark Empire. -4,000-3,996 BDC The Great Dark War. The Haos Republic and the Monastic State face off against the Second Dark Empire. It ends in a Phyrric Republic-Keyblade Order Victory. -3,976-3,960 BDC The Yuktobanian Wars. The War was set off by the ambitious King of the Yuktobanians, King Vladimir the Ultimate. While the conflict was low level in the early parts of the war. It escalated when the Yukes invaded the core worlds in 3965 BDC. A sect of the Keyblade Order intervened on the side of the Republic to avoid a collapse in it's government, and ended with a Republican victory, with the Yuke Clans disarmed and disbanded. -3,959-3,956 BDC The Keyblade War. The devastating conflict fought between the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order and the Haos Republic opposing the Dark Empire formed by a former Keyblade Master, Lord Lannik. The Dark Empire consisted of many members of the Haos Republic who fought in the Yuke Wars, and converted to Darkness. The wars were devastating to all involved, and a climatic battle in the Wastelands, (which gave the Keyblade Graveyard it's name) spelled the ultimate end of the Keyblade Order. The war ended in a Republican victory, but with all but a hundred Keyblade wielders dead. -3,956-3,950 BDC The Dark Keyblade Wars: Also known as the Dark Wars, initially fought between warring factions of the Third Dark Empire, which ended briefly with the rise of the Dark Triumvirate, who began the process of exterminating the last of the of the Keyblade Knights. Through the support of a former Keyblade Knight and Haos General from the Yuktobanian Wars, the Triumvirate was destroyed, and the Realm of Light safe to begin rebuilding efforts. The Second Monastic State is on its way to creation by the mysterious knight's apprentices. -3,681-3,653 BDC The Great War, fought between a rebuilt Dark Empire against the Haos Republic and the new Monastic State of the Keyblade Order, was fought here. After a series of reverses, the Haos Republic struggled. The Sacking of Radiant Garden ended with the Treaty of Radiant Garden that ended the war with the loss of outlying worlds to the Realm of Light. -3,653-3,641 BDC The Cold War between the Haos Republic and the Dark Empire occurs here. -3522 BDC The Desolus Conflict: A Former Haos Keyblade Master embraced the teachings of the Dark Keyblade knights and was expelled from the order. He begins a campaign of terror that leads to the deaths of two thousand Keyblade wielders before finally being killed by the Council of the Keyblade Knights. -3100 BDC The Dual Monarchy of Novara-Archelona is founded in the southern areas of the Realm of Light -2979 BDC The Dual Monarchy expands its holdings in the South, becoming a fast paced power and rival to the Haos Republic within the realm. -2320 BDC The Principality of Anfang, the first of the many Lucidian tribal states form to become an independent nation. -2000-1000 BDC New Dark Wars: A series of conflicts fought between the Haos Republic and the New (Fifth) Dark Empire. The series of conflicts, which also involved various successor and splinter states in the Dark Empire end with the final destruction of the Dark Empire. It would not be until 289 BDC that a Sixth Dark Empire would be formed, the current Heartless Empire. -1500-900 BDC The Kingdom of Avalon, located in what is now Central North Lucidia, and much of South Lucidia and Jovia, is founded here and lasted under the House of Pendragon and its cadet branches. The Legends of Lady Arturia and her family as well as the Knights of the Round Table date to this era. 1000-44 BDC: Pax Luminis: Zenith of the Haos Republic -1000-44 BDC The Haos Republic enjoys the longest period as the sole universal superpower. This era was known as Pax Luminis, the Peace of Light. -500 BDC The Haos Republic reaches its territorial zenith at this point in its history. -392 BDC The Kingdom of Samulaib, the Duchy of Brunies and the County of Mons takes in immigrants from the Lucidian Principalities to escape religious persecution and threats from the Haos Republic, seeking to absorb the small world-states. -300-284 BDC The Kingdom of Walkure is formed as a small principality in North Lucidia, built upon the ruins of an old vassal state of the Avalonian Kingdom. -289 BDC The Heartless Empire, the inherited successor to the Dark Empires of old, is founded -265-259 BDC Novaran War of Succession: A War is fought between Edouard IV and Philippe IX over the Dual Monarchy throne.The War would end with Philippe being recognized as King of Novara and Archelona, while Edouard would be recognized as King of a series of worlds to the Southwest of the Dual Monarchy. They would be named after the royal family, the Kingdom of Plantagenia. -247 BDC The Kingdom of Leon begins colonizing worlds in the Southern part of the Realm of Light, in what would become known as the Amerigan Belt -245 BDC Seven worlds to the Northwest of the Dual Monarchy are allowed to seceede to form the Duchy of New Burgougne. -200 BDC The North Lucidian Confederation, headed by the Kingdom of Walkure, is established. -169 BDC The state of Santo Zulia is founded by Leonese settlers and colonists. -112 BDC The Heartless Empire puts down a Dark Human led Heartless Revolt, aiming to overthrow the Emperor. The Emperor issues laws, binding the Heartless to his autocratic rule. -100 BDC A series of conflicts brew between the Haos Republic and the North Lucidian Confederation. The nations were pulled from the brink of war after ratifying the Anfang Compromise, allowing the Realm of Light and North Lucidia to divide disputed territory between the two states -84 BDC The Duchy is overthrown and a federated republic, known as the Seven Republics is formed. -77-45 BDC Yuktobanian Civil War: Various Yuke tribes face each other, ends with the incorporation of the tribes into the Haos Republic. 45 BDC-47 CE: Twilight Age of the Old Republic and the Rise of Lucidia -32 BDC Battle of Traversia: A Rival faction face off against the Traversian Council of Elders in a pitched campaign. Ends with the destruction of the faction in question. -30 BDC The North Lucidian Federation is centralized and the Lucid Empire is founded. -22-19 BDC Haos Civil War Phase 1: Also known as the War of the Confederation since it was a battle between the Haos Republic and the seperatist Confederacy of Free Worlds. The Keyblade Order would fight alongside the Republic, but the election of Dark Keyblade Master Samuel Newburn leads to the Great Purge and the destruction of the Confederacy. Samuel proclaims himself Emperor Samuel I of the Haos Empire, and continues the program of systemic annihilation of all Keyblade wielders in the new Haos Empire. -19-2 BDC Haos Civil War Phase 2: The Haos Empire involves itself with several conflicts to keep it in line. Those active Keyblade Wielders are hunted down during the purge with the help of fellow Dark Keyblade wielders. This phase comes to the end with the rise of Augustus Thermidor to the throne as Prince-Elector of Traversia. -2 BDC-4 DC Haos Civil War Phase 3: This war was known simply as the Haos Civil War despite it being the final phase of the conflict. It saw Augustus Thermidor as head of an Alliance dedicated overthrowing Samuel and reestablishing the Republic. After a series of heated battles which included participating from fellow Keyblade Knights and Dark Keybladers. Samuel was killed in battle and a new Republic, the Union of the Realm of Light was created with Augustus as the first Chancellor of the new state. -5-14 DC The Haos War: The Lucid Empire, seeing the death of the Haos Emperor and has made previous agreements to inherit the Empire should Samuel die without an heir, launches a daring invasion against the Realm of Light to install WIlhelm II as Emperor of Haos. Initially the war goes in favor of the Lucid Empire, using new model star ships that outpaced the Haos' models. But as time progressed and the enemies weapons analyzed, the Realm of Light began a full scale counterattack which saw the Lucid Empire being piushed back. A Peace Treaty ends the conflict, confirming the new government. -32-47 DC The Great Haos Sectorial War: War breaks out between various powers, including the Realm of Light, the Lucid Empire (who is also engaged in a full-scale Civil War during the later period of the conflict.), the Kingdom of Leon, the Duchy of Mons, the Republic of Nascita among others. The war saw Lucidian dominance and annexation of much territory at the expense of its enemies, especially the rival Realm of Light. The Realm of Light, the Lucid Empire and the Heartless Empire in the Realm of Darkness all enter into a Cold War with one another. -44 DC The Realm of Light population reaches 100 billion. The Lucidian Civil War is fought between forces supporting the Emperor in Walkure, and secessionist rival Kingdoms in South Lucidia backed by the Realm of Light. It ends in an Imperial victory, the secessionist leaders killed, and a policy of recovery and pardoning begins. 47-94 DC: The Tri-Powers Conflict -69-72 DC The Lucidians begin wars of expansion, facing off against the Realm of Light, and the independent Nation states to the East. Sees the Lucid Empire reach the zenith of their power. The three superpowers engage in a series of arms races and plans for Mutually Assured Destruction were reached. The Realm of Light turned to their use of Magic as a source of technological advance, while the Keyblader Junker society of the Lucid Empire use their advancements in technology to create ships. 69 DC The Lucid Empire begins Project Pendragon under Dr. Anton Kupencho 72 DC The Realm of Light Population reaches 200 billion -77 DC Mickey Mouse, at the time, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Disney, creates the universe's first Gummi Ship, and began phasing out Steel and Titanium-constructed ships. -79 DC Gummi Ships are brought into service by the Superpowers as well as a dozen and a half other nations across the Universe. -80-84 DC The Nascitan War: The Lucid Empire continues their policy of expansionist imperialism by attacking the smaller Republic of Nascita. Despite initial victories, the Nasitans resorted to guerrilla tactics and the use of it's well trained Knights, stop Lucidia in its tracks. The Lucidian 51st Order, the Order of the Silver Eagles, were brought in and managed to quell the threat. Nascita is annexed into Lucidia. -84 DC January 4: The Prototype Lucidian Gummi Ship, codenamed Morgan after the Avalonian Knight, is first tested. -85-86 DC Imperial Border Disputes: The Heartless Empire faces off against troublesome neighbors along its borders. Using sheer numbers and force of will. The hostile forces are suppressed and friendly governments installed in its place. -86 DC December 17: The Lucid Empire begins the process of decentralization and federalization. Due to high military budgets, the Lucidians begin delegating power to the annexed provinces. One such force, the Duchy of Mons secedes but is promptly annexed by the Walonian Federation. In light of economic and social instability, the Lucid Empire enacts a federal law, permitting its eastern territories to secede if they so desired. -87 DC February 8: The Duchy of Mons rebels and declares independence from Walonia. May 12: The Southeastern Lucidian territories secede from the Lucid Empire and becomes the Republic of Jovia with the city of Diapason as its capital city. -89 DC The Realm of Light, now under Ansem the Wise of the Kingdom of the Radiant Garden, announces the Rearmament Declaration, allowing all able bodied men to be recruited and more arms produced in the event of war with one of the superpowers. -90 DC August 29: After the Imperial law's failure to alleviate the Lucidian economy and the ever increasing unemployment rate, the Empire sells parts of it's Northern Worlds to the Walonian Federation, and other states. Admist a fraud scandal concerning the Royal Port Worlds Trading and Development Company, and riots against the ruling party in the Lucidian Reichstag, the five worlds making up the Royal Port Worlds are ceded to the Union of the Realm of Light. To the east of the Lucid Empire, the Eastern nations who recently seceded from the Empire rearranges their borders according to race. September 2: The Heartless Emperor, Aleksandr, of the House of Crossnov, known in the Realm of Light as Alexander Cross, unveils a new and potent new Capital Ship designed to rival the Lucidians new Undertrucker-class Heavy Command Cruiser. Known as the Long Night of Solace-class Supercarrier, it was hailed as the "Battleship of the New Age." December 12: The Lucidian Imperial government enters a state of serious unrest, with riots ongoing, and threats of further secession. During this time, the public called for order to be restored. Admist the political and social instability, the National Populist Party, an Extreme Right-Wing Political party in Lucidia, comes to power, with the objective of restoring peace and stability within its borders. December 16: The Republic of Nascita reestablishes its independence. The Centriun Republic and the Republic of Jovia also gains some territory at the expense of Lucidia, most especially Jovia, who gained the resource rich world known as the "Round Table." -93 DC: Ferdinand I von Walkure, the Lucidian Kaiser passes away in his sleep. His brother, Frederick IV, becomes the new Kaiser, and further supports the the new National Populist Party. -94 DC March 25-June 20: The Lucidian War: The Lucid Empire declares war on the Union of the Realm of Light, the Heartless Empire and other states in an attempt to regain all territory it lost over the previous eight years. Despite initial Lucidian victories, the crushing weight of allied manpower and their Keyblader's superiority over their opposition, led to disasterous defeats, culminating in the "Seven Pillars Incident" in June 6, where 6 worlds were devastated or destroyed completely by the use of Darkmass Weapons. The Lucid Empire was dismantled and replaced by the Principality of Lucidia under Erich I, Frederick's nephew, while South Lucidia was annexed into the Realm of Light. 94-109 DC: The Xeanhort Crisis & The Unsung War 94 DC The Unversed Crisis (Birth By Sleep): Mysterious creatures known as Unversed appear throughout various worlds among Realm of Light Space. Keyblade Apprentices Terra and Ventus as well as Keyblade Master Aqua is dispatched to handle this threat. The Crisis ends with the dissappearances of all three involved, the death of Master Eraqus and the start of the Xeanhort Crisis. -95 DC The Fall of Radiant Garden: The Radiant Garden, the largest city and former Capital of the Haos Republic is overcome by a branch of Heartless created by Xeanhort and Ansem the Wise's other apprentices. Radiant Garden is destroyed, with a total of 12,000 casualties. The survivors flee to other worlds, with Traverse Town being one of the chief refugee spots throughout the crisis. Ansem's presumed death leads to King Triton of Atlantica becoming the new Supreme Chancellor of the Realm of Light. The new Lucidian government signs a final peace treaty at Lumen, officially ending the Lucidian War, with both Realm of Light and Heartless Imperial ventures to the southern allied countries and to North Lucidia in repairing damages done during the war. As a gesture of goodwill, the Realm of Light and Heartless Empire both incorporate Lucidian soldiers into their armies. The "Falcons of Dawn" Terror Group is officially created in South Lucidia, with the intent to restore the region to Lucidian rule. Members of a terror group known as "A Realm With No Boundaries" attempt to assassinate King Triton, the Supreme Chancellor. The plot fails due to one of the members leaking information to Realm of Light officials, and the members are either killed or arrested by Government Special Forces. The Lucidian National Populist Party is dismantled, all its leaders either jailed or executed for war crimes. -96 DC March 20-September 18: Great Acadian War of 0096: What began as a crisis in the Seven Republics escalated into a Civil War by conservative extremists seeking to topple the various governments of the Acadian Belt Region. -97 DC The Realm of Light Population reaches 3 trillion Organization XIII is founded by Xeanhort's Nobody, who takes on the name of Xemnas. -104 DC (Kingdom Hearts): A new Keyblade wielder, Sora, is found in Traverse Town. With his help, he Donald & Goofy manage to put a halt to Xeanhort's plans by defeating his heartless, going on as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Radiant Garden is recaptured and is later occupied by Realm of Light forces, eventually handing over control to the Transitional Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. (Chain of Memories): Sora uncovers Organization XIII, and is caught in various plots that threaten to destroy the Organization. These plots fail due to quick thinking and planning by a perceived Organization Loyalist, Axel, who use Sora to eliminate the threaterous members. (It is revealed that he and fellow member Saix were also seeking to overthrow Organization leader Xemnas using the Organizations Keybladers, in the form of Sora's Nobody, Roxas and the enigmatic Xion.) However, due to the tampering of Sora's memories, he is forced to sleep while Namine restores the memories to as they were. A major documentary documenting the events of the Lucidian War, titled "Warriors and the Lucidian War" is aired on international television. The Lucidian terror group, "Falcons of Dawn" launch their seventh and final terror attack against the Realm of Light, they would be presumed destroyed sometime the following year, though who destroyed the terror group has, up to now, not been confirmed. -105 DC (358/2 Days): Roxas attempts to destroy the Organization after he learns of the groups true intentions, but fails to make it far before he is defeated by former Keyblade Wielder Riku, utilizing the power of Darkness. Roxas' capture would help to restore Sora to his normal self. (Kingdom Hearts II) The Organization XIII Crisis: The Organization XIII launches major military operations that paralyzes both Sora's independent party and the Realm of Light Military, as well as the indurgent Heartless forces led by Maleficent. Sora's party was able to successfully eliminate the Organization's leadership, and the Heartless forces were greatly weakened, but the growing insurgency leads to a greater need for military expansion. (Coded): Through a cryptic message deciphered from Jiminy's Journal, King Mickey, Yen Sid and others find out that the three Keyblade Wielders, Aqua, Terra and Ventus, presumed missing is still alive, Yen Sid comes to the decision to give Sora and Riku the Mark of Mastery Examination. (Dream Drop Distance): Master Xeanhort, after having his body divided amongst Heartless and Nobody, returns to existance, with the intent on creating a new Organization XIII in his image, in hopes of recreating the Keyblade War, and thus the χ-Blade. Kairi and Axel are being trained by Yen Sid to become Masters. -106 DC Xeanhort, is defeated and killed by Sora, and various members of the Realm of Light and Heartless Empire forces, the latter trying to vindicate themselves for nearly 12 years of grief and hardship, of which they were accused for. -107 DC The Arkbird Declaration: The event was a united attempt to bring peace to the universe by sweeping away any major issues brought upon the world. It was known for being the first treaty being held in the Arkbird, a Realm of Light ship built during the Cold War between the Realm of Light, the Heartless Empire and Lucidia. The summit included the nations of the following countries : -The Union of the Realm of Light : -The Heartless Empire : -The Dual Monarchy of Novara and Archelona : -The People's Republic of Varusa : -The Cabotian Federation (believed to be all three states of the federation, but was only two due to the third being embroiled at Civil War at the time) : -The Seven Republics of New Lorraine : -Kingdom of Nordland : -Kingdom of Plantagenia The meeting eased tensions between the Realm of Light and the Heartless Empire, and between the Septiman-Novaran alliance with Plantagenia, as well as solving the Acadian Belt Refugee Problem and instituted the comprehensive Dark Matter Test Ban Treaty and a Second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty. -109 DC The Unsung War: War is declared between the Union of the Realm of Light and the Heartless Empire due to as of yet unknown reasons. Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy